The Blush of Love
by bubblygal92
Summary: Seven moments in the life of Rose and the Doctor growing up on Gallifrey. AU, obviously. Doctor/Rose pairing. Features Rose, Thete/Doctor, Romana, Koschei/Master...


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own anything.**

**A/N This is literally something I thought of at 2 am and decided to write it up in the morning. The idea of writing about Gallifrey always fascinated me and I loved writing this. It has nothing to do with my other story.**

**I would like to apologise if I disturb some people's head canon. I tried to stick as close to the canon whoniverse as I possibly could. Enjoy and review.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Blush of Love<strong>

**_The first time he saw her was on Gallifrey on her father's estate. _**

"Koschei, we shouldn't be here," Thete whispered to his friend.

"Live a little, Thete," Koschei teased.

The two young Gallifreyans snuck into Lord Cariadusa's estate. Lord Cariadusa was a unique Time Lord. Every young Time Tot in his care was a woman. Not just that but the House of Cariad was known for producing the smartest and the most beautiful Time Ladies in all of Gallifrey.

So, when Koschei had suggested sneaking off to catch a glimpse of some of the girls in Lord Cariadusa's care, Thete had also been dragged in reluctantly. Thete had no interest in meeting one of Lord Cariadusa's daughters. They were a snobbish lot, he thought. Always thinking they were better than everyone at the Academy. They _were_ better but they didn't have to rub it in, he mused.

Lost in his thoughts, Thete realised that Koschei had disappeared. Rolling his eyes at his friend, Thete trudged off to one of the trees at the edge of the mountain. He always enjoyed the views from his own home, perched halfway up the mountain. But this view was equally breathtaking.

He heard a gasp behind him and he turned around in alarm. He met the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Big, brown and doe shaped, the eyes seemed to shimmer with gold. He felt an entire timeline wrap around himself just by looking into those eyes.

Slowly, he looked at the owner of the eyes. She was his age, maybe a bit younger. She was dressed in a floaty white robe that brushed the red grass at her bare feet. Her golden hair was loose and the breeze caressed the strands lovingly. To Thete, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on.

"You are not meant to be here," she said. Her tone wasn't accusing but the haughtiness that Thete associated with Lord Cariadusa's daughters was still there.

"I was just looking around," he said, tilting his chin up defiantly, daring her to defy.

He expected her to yell for help or report him but she shrugged her shoulders delicately and sat down on the grass. "Well? Are you going to sit or what?" she asked Thete who hastily closed his mouth and sat down next to her.

She didn't meet his eyes, choosing to look at the valley instead. Thete realised he was staring at her for longer than was acceptable and hastily turned his eyes to the valley. The sun was almost setting the valley was on fire.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him after a long moment of silence.

"Ye...Yeah," Thete stuttered, cursing himself for letting her get to him like this.

She smirked in amusement at his discomfort. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Thete," he answered. "And you are?"

"Rosealobobellinacariad," she answered.

"That's too long," Thete said bluntly. "I'll call you Rose."

"Rose?" she mused, rolling it into her mouth. "I like it," she smiled.

Thete had to stop himself gasping from the sheer beauty of her smile. He wanted to make her smile again. But before he could say another word, Koschei ran up to them. "Thete...we have to..." and trailed off as he noticed Rose.

"You should both go before my father realises," Rose told them as she stood up. "He won't be as understanding as I have been," she said.

"You won't tell on us?" Koschei asked in surprise.

Rose smiled. "Of course not. But you must really go," she said.

"Wonderful," Koschei grinned.

Thete looked back at Rose. "Thank you," he said.

Rose smiled and waved in reply as the two boys ran off. Thete turned around one last time to catch a glimpse of her lovely smile but she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next time he met her was at the Academy.<em>**

Temporal Physics was Thete's least favourite subject at the Academy. They were Time Lords or would be when they graduated. To them, understanding time was as easy as breathing. Why did they have to learn about it at the Academy?

This was his second time doing this subject. He had failed the first time. It wasn't because he wasn't intelligent; far from it really. He just didn't care. Lord Borusa had then convinced him that he needed to pass so he could become a full Time Lord.

Thete had then decided he would get 51% and that was it. What use were tests and marks anyway? He wanted to see the universe not become a teacher or join the High Council.

A flash of white caught his eye and he looked up. It was her. She was dressed in white robes like the first time he had ever seen her. But these were more formal and her golden hair was in an intricate knot. She even held herself differently; like royalty and nothing like the relaxed girl he had met on the mountain.

She sat down with her sisters and was chatting with one of them in particular who she appeared to be closest to. As if she felt his gaze, she looked up and met Thete's eyes. Thete smiled at her and she returned his smile with a small one of her own. It wasn't the dazzling smile she had given him before but it still made his hearts flutter.

Her sister noticed it and looked shrewdly between her and Thete. She whispered something to Rose who, to Thete's surprise, blushed a very delicate pink. Gallifreyans did not blush but it suited her so much that she looked more beautiful than ever.

Lord Borusa started teaching and everyone hastily paid attention. Thete tried to concentrate but his attention was still diverted by the beautiful girl sitting five feet away from him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>He was nineteen and she was eighteen when they graduated from the Academy. <em>**

Thete had gotten the 51% he knew he would get but she had gotten three firsts. The highest honour one could get from the Academy. Her sister, who he now knew was called Romanadvoratrelundar (what was with Lord Cariadusa naming his daughters with such long names) also got three firsts.

Thete heard some of the high ranking members of the Academy talking about how Rose and her sister had potential to lead Gallifrey one day. Thete had been deflated at the thought. He had full intention of seeking Lord Cariadusa's permission to court Rose but how would the precious princess of Gallifrey ever be with a renegade like him? It would be forbidden. Rose would be bonded with a man more suited to her intellect and position; not a nameless orphan who had passed with 51% on his second try.

He felt dejected and turned away from the celebrations. He walked over to the big field outside the citadel to brood in silence. It was a public place but Thete had found a quiet spot nestled near the cliff where he went to relax. He pulled off the stiff collar of his formal robes and sat down on the purple and gold rocks.

"Brooding alone?" he heard a musical voice ask him and he turned around in alarm.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

Romanadvoratrelundar smiled. "Giving you some advice," she said.

"You don't have to," he said. "I will stay away from your sister," he muttered.

To his greatest surprise, Romanadvoratrelundar threw some red grass at him.

"What was that for?" he asked indignantly.

"I thought you liked her," she said.

"I do," he insisted. "But..."

"But nothing," she said firmly. "You like her, right? Then go ask our father for permission to court her."

"He will refuse," Thete said.

"He might not," she countered.

"Romana," he began.

"My name's Romanadvoratrelundar," she interrupted.

"It's too long," he said. "I'll call you Romana."

"I don't like Romana," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, it's Romana or Fred," he said.

"Alright, call me Fred," she said.

"Alright," he agreed. "How can you know for sure?" he asked. "Romana," he added at the end.

Romana let it slide. "I know, because I know the way you look at Rose. Our father will see it too. Time loves you both very much," she smiled.

"But the Time Lords?" he asked.

"You ever wonder why our house has the smartest Time Ladies?" Romana asked. At Thete's questioning look, she continued. "Our father doesn't care about politics of the Time Lords. He loves all his daughters immensely and he has always taught us that the only Goddess we bow down to is Time."

Thete smiled at that. "What is the Goddess of Time?" he asked curiously.

"Time itself," Romana told him. "Ask him," she advised him.

Thete stood up and smiled. "Thank you, Romana," he said gratefully.

Romana smiled. "Don't mention it," she grinned. "Just promise to love Rose with your all two hearts," she said.

"I promise," he said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The day he went to see Lord Cariadusa was the one he could never forget.<em>**

"Alright then, Thete, what can I do for you?" Lord Cariadusa asked.

Thete cleared his throat nervously. "I would like your permission to court your daughter Rosealobobellinacariad," he said.

Lord Cariadusa leaned back in his chair and looked at Thete speculatively. Thete returned his gaze unwaveringly. "Thete, half of Gallifrey has asked for permission to court Rosea," he said and Thete noted that her father called her Rosea. "What makes you different?" he asked him.

Thete took a deep breath. "I love her with both my hearts, sir," he said.

"So?" Lord Cariadusa asked.

Thete pressed his lips together. "I will always love her," he said. Lord Cariadusa raised his eyebrows like Thete would have to be better than that. Thete raised his chin up. "Time loves us," he stated.

Lord Cariadusa burst into hearty laughter and clapped Thete on the back. "Well done, lad," he boomed. "You have my permission."

* * *

><p><strong><em>For their first date, he took her to the lake on the other side of the citadel. <em>**

"This is beautiful," she gasped as she looked at the still lake.

"I'm glad you like it," Thete grinned.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to always find new places?" she asked him, her eyes shining brightly.

Thete lost himself in her twinkling eyes. "Yeah," he nodded. "It would."

Rose smiled brilliantly. "Do you ever dream of seeing the universe?" she asked.

"Always," he answered truthfully.

"Me too," she said.

"Rose, if one day I leave to see the universe, will you come with me?" he asked her seriously.

"Of course I would," she answered immediately.

Thete smiled and his blue eyes lit up with a fire as he gazed at Rose. "I love you, Rose," he whispered as he lightly touched her cheek.

Rose blushed the delicate pink he had always come to associate with her. "I love you too, Thete," she said.

Thete smiled and leaned forward. Rose's eyes fluttered shut and she felt his lips press against hers in a delicate kiss. The whole universe seemed to still at that instant. It was just the two of them in that moment. Away from anything else, just Thete and his Rose.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The day he asked her to marry him was the day he got his name.<em>**

"Where are we going?" Rose asked thorough her giggles as Thete pulled her hand and they both ran.

"It's a surprise," he winked and continued to run.

Rose let out an exhilarated laugh as she ran with him; her hand clasped in his. It felt so right. The two of them running hand-in-hand. Like it was always meant to be so. The realisation of the moment made her gasp and the exact moment, she lost her footing and tripped over a tree.

She crashed to the ground and Thete turned back in alarm. "Rose!" he yelled and rushed to her side immediately.

Rose sat up but gave a cry as she noticed her left ankle swelling up. "Thete," she said, fighting back tears.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," he apologised. He shouldn't have made her run like that. He knelt down next to her and gently touched her ankle.

Rose gasped in pain and he apologised again. He reached into his jacket and pulled out some healing lotion. Smiling tenderly at her, he applied to her ankle. In a matter of seconds, the ankle began to heal itself.

"Thank you," Rose smiled as the pain began to lessen.

Thete did not smile. "It was my fault that you got hurt in the first place."

Rose touched his face lovingly. "But you made it better," she told him. "You always make things better, Thete."

Thete smiled and kissed her palm of the hand that was on his cheek. "I think you've got me confused with a Doctor," he smiled slightly.

"You are the Doctor," Rose grinned. "My Doctor," she added. "The one who always makes it better."

The sheer force of her words sent a jolt through his hearts and he gasped. Rose was equally wide-eyed as they both realised the gravity of the moment. She had just named him and they both felt it in the core of their beings.

"Doctor," Rose repeated and the words resonated true around them.

"Oh Rose," he whispered. "Marry me."

He had planned to ask her properly. At the site of their first date. With the most beautiful ring. Not crumpled on to the ground in the woods. But the moment could never have been more perfect. Rose's eyes filled with fresh tears at his question and she answered with one word.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The day they married was the day they left Gallifrey.<em>**

"She's beautiful," Rose whispered as they saw the old Type 40 TARDIS in the museum. Their wedding was three days away and they were currently in the museum, taking a break from the wedding preparations. Neither of them wanted an extravagant wedding but with Rose's position, it was impossible not to.

"I agree," the Doctor said, as he ran a hand over the console. "She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he said. "Apart from you, of course," he added hastily.

Rose laughed fondly. "Ever feel like just running away?" she asked him.

The Doctor raised his eyes to look lovingly at her. "Always," he said.

Rose pulled off the sash of her dress and stepped deliberately towards the Doctor.

The Doctor watched with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Always," she repeated his words.

The Doctor stepped forward and wrapped the other end of the sash around his fingers. "There's no one to give permission," he said although his tone indicated he could care less.

"You had permission the day I asked you to sit next to me on the mountain of my father's estate," Rose whispered.

"I love you much, Rose," he said, the words ringing true and the old vortex in the TARDIS wheezed slightly.

Rose breathed deeply. "I love you so much, my Doctor. I don't care about riches or positions or anything. I just want you. You and me. Hand in hand. Always," she said.

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me, my Rose. I promise you it is always going to be you and me. The whole of time and space at our hands. Just watch us run," he said, the emotion in his voice spreading over them both.

"Then you may kiss the bride," she smiled.

The Doctor leaned forward and kissed Rose lovingly. The kiss was passionate, and at the same moment, golden threads wrapped themselves around the two young lovers. The bond was finished and when they pulled away, they were man and wife in every sense of the word.

"Now what?" the Doctor asked his wife, his hands still around her waist.

"Now, we run," Rose grinned.

The two of them laughed like children and the old Type 40 TARDIS vanished out of the museum that night with her thief and his wife on board.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So how was it? Did you like it? Did I do it justice?**

**It's just going to be a one shot for now. I may or may not write a sequel to this. But I loved writing this one so much.**

**Your feedback would mean a lot.**

**Cheers x**


End file.
